creepypastas_with_no_limitfandomcom-20200215-history
Kenny the Cat early draft
If you watch a lot of SpongeBob, you may have come across an episode titled "Kenny the Cat". This episode may be ridiculous and goofy like all the other ones, but it has a gruesome secret. This is where the real story begins. Think about how many times famous actors, singers, and show hosts reacted horribly when they see their infamy crumble before their very eyes. Take Robin Williams for instance. This was similar in the original concept of the episode, "Kenny the Cat", but much less gruesome and more kid friendly, so younger viewers can understand death. Like the episode from Sesame Street, "Goodbye Mr. Hooper". How I managed to find this "original plot" was not an easy task, I'll tell you that much. But I finally succeeded to extract information and downloaded the episode into my computer. The episode was just how I described it before, but as it got to the scene where SpongeBob found Kenny in the bathroom with a oxygen tank, things got, REALLY fucked up. SpongeBob's face turns red, just like in the episode, "The Battle of Bikini Bottom" (where Patrick taunts SpongeBob by wearing Krabby patties on his feet). But this time, there was something about this scene that got me on edge. SpongeBob's eyes were extremely small, and sunken in his head. His lips quivered with frustration. He began to make strange choking and hacking throat noises. Kenny begins to cower, looking truly fearful. Hell, even I was fearful for Kenny. This was definitely not the same comical anger that SpongeBob displays in other episodes, it was just plain morbid. Then, after that, SpongeBob begins to violently scream at Kenny, more loud then in other episodes. He was yelling so loud that I thought the voice actor's throat would've been sore as all hell. I can't post most of what he said on here, but it's definitely vicious and furious. He even went as far as to grab Kenny by the neck with his two hands and throttle him. Kenny fought him off though and tried to reason with the little yellow sponge, but SpongeBob just runs into the kitchen area. And things begin to act like the normal episode; SpongeBob getting rid of his dedication to Kenny, Kenny telling him that he wanted to be special, and SpongeBob agreeing to Kenny's pleads. Like in the actual episode itself, when everyone is admiring Kenny and basking in his glorious fame, Sandy shows up and asks him some questions to expose Kenny. After she started talking about what happens to mammals who go without air for a long time, Kenny gives in from pressure and takes out his oxygen tank and reveals himself. This causes everyone to turn against Kenny and Mr. Krabs swipes back the ketchup packs as Sandy watches with evil glee. But as Mr. Krabs did so, instead of the words, "air-breathing charlatan", he said the words, "son of a bitch". Now, this is where things take a dark turn. There was a bubble transition to Kenny, SpongeBob and Sandy walking down Bikini Bottom, with everyone booing and yelling at him. They're even throwing stuff at him; bottles, cans, garbage, even comedic things like a kitchen sink and some laundry. Patrick was there, and he too was booing. He threw Krabby patties at Kenny (while eating them as he did so), and to which, SpongeBob asked him why he was booing and that, he thought he was happy to see Kenny. A typical "Patprick" moment. Then Kenny begins to slowly breakdown, watching the crowd grow more hateful with every boo, every insult, and every threat. Suddenly, we see that (quite literally), his mind beginning to snap. He sees a broken bottle from the onslaught, takes it, looks at the crowd with hate, and raises the sharp end of the smashed bottle towards himself.. Tears in his eyes as he did so. SpongeBob, seeing what Kenny is about to do, gasps in horror and literally begs Kenny not to kill himself. As the angry crowd sees this, they became shocked and quickly died down, looking on at the emotional scene. All except Sandy, who (shockingly enough) watches with malice and continually mock and jeer at Kenny, forcing him to stab himself. At this point, the music, "Daytime Drama", was already playing in the background as SpongeBob pleaded for Kenny to put down the bottle before he gets hurt. Kenny looks at the Bikini Bottomites around him, all with looks of concern for his safety and mental state, and tears up even more as he did so. Without hesitation, he plunges the broken bottle into his eye, jamming it inside his eye socket and pushing it deep into his brain in a cartoony fashion. Then dies in SpongeBob's arms. SpongeBob then begins to feel automatic sorrow and regret for ever lashing out at Kenny from before and just kept it a secret. As this happens, SpongeBob begins sobbing harder than in his previous episodes. Sandy just laughs an evil laugh, and the episode ends. Indeed the episode was too intense for viewers, even though there was no blood or graphic imagery like most "Lost Episode" stories on the internet. But I saw the reason why Kenny wasn't in other episodes, and why he isn't coming back. This version was cut, and changed it to where SpongeBob gave him a suit and helmet, and Sandy launching Kenny to the surface. I never really believed in the unexplained before, but now that I do, it's hard to imagine why things like this remained hidden for so many years. I mean, it's kind of baffling. They say that the only thing we have to fear is fear itself, but what if that fear spreads, and what I just saw, may have been the most fucked up. Wouldn't it be amazing to see a Lost Episode come to light? Would be worth a million views. But yet again, they don't call it "Lost Episodes" for nothing. Category:SpongeBob